drama total el regreso de los campistas
by redakai21
Summary: chris mclean esta con una quinta temporada donde 17 veteranos incluyendo a los de la venganza de la isla y 1 nuevo se enfrentaran para ganar 1 millón de dolares averigüen que es lo que pasara en los capitulos de drama total el regreso de los campistas
1. Chapter 1

hola les vengo con una historia nueva mi oc se integrara a la quinta temporada de drama total. que pasara nuevos amores , amistades , parejas . descubranlon en **DRAMA TOTAL EL REGRESO DE LOS CAMPISTAS**

**(INTRO)**

chris: hola a todos soy chris mclean y estamos aquí estamos denuevo en el campamento wawanakwa para la quinta temporada de drama total en la temporada pasada vimos como jo ,Lighning , camerón , zoey , mike , b , dawn , staci , scott, dakota y sam batallar por el millón de dolares . al final fue camerón el chico burbuja quien gano el millón pero ahora estamos aquí para una nueva temporada .sigan nos en **DRAMA TOTAL EL REGRESO DE LOS CAMPISTAS**

* * *

chris: aquí estamos en el viejo muelle de la vergüenza donde 17 campistas originales y 1 nuevo llegaran para participar .el primero en llegar es camerón

camerón: hola chris

chris: y crees que ganaras esta temporada?

camerón: no lo se espero que si

chris: ok nuestra siguiente en llegar es nuestra gótica favorita gwen

gwen: no estoy feliz de estar aquí pero una oportunidad es una oportunidad .

(va con camerón)

gwen: hola chico burbuja ( gwen rompió con trent y con duncan)

camerón: ta no soy el chico burbuja gane la temporada pasada

chris: ok el siguiente en llegar es duncan

duncan: hola mclean

(va con gwen ) gwen (con tono de odio)

gwen: duncan ( mismo tono)

chris: uuuyyy tencion me gusta ok la siguiente es leshawana

leshawana: hola a todos estoy aquí para ganar esta ves ( va con gwen ( hola amiga como has estado( chocan las manos)

gwen: bien te extrañe

leshawana: yo tambien y tu quien eres ( a camerón)

camerón: yo soy uno de los que participo en la temporada pasada y el que la gano

chris: ok el siguiente es nuestro gordito favorito owen

owen: woo hoo es increible estar aquí denuevo

gwen: hola owen

owen: hola gwen

chris: ok la siguiente es nuestra sufista favorita bridgette

bridgette: hola a todos (ella va con gwen y leshawana) las extrañe amigas

leshawana: y nosotros a ti

chris: el siguiente es uno de los competidores de la temporada pasada y el no es de muchas palabras es b

b:*saluda*

gwen: no hablas mucho sierto

b:* asiente*

chris: ok la siguiente es heather

leshawana : tenias que ponerla

chris: si ella es la reina del drama

heather: gracias chris hola a todos (todos la miran mal incluyendo b y camerón)

chris: ok las siguientes dos son de la temporada pasada una es pelirroja y otra espeluznante son zoey y dawn

zoey: hola a todos

dawn: * levitando* como están

gwen: como lo hace

camerón: no lo sabemos

chris: nuestro siguiente campista tenia un problema de multipersonalidades denle una bienvenida a mike

mike: hola chicos hola zoey

zoey: hola mike

chris: ok ahora el antagonista de la temporada pasada scott

scott: hola chris ( b , mike , camerón , zoey y dawn lo miran mal)

o vamos ya paso una temporada olviden lo que les hice

los 5: no lo aremos ( los veteranos entendieron que scott era un imbécil )

chris: nuestro siguiente campista es nuestro músico favorito es trent

gwen: que !

trent: hola chicos

chris: nuestros dos próximos concursantes uno le tiene miedo a las gallinas y la otra no puede recordar el novio de su propio nombre son linsday y tayler

tayler: hola chris

linsday: hola chip

chris: nuestra próxima campista es la loca favorita de todos izzy

izzy: hola chicos esto va a ser loco

chris: y alejandro ( todos los veteranos lo miran con mala cara )

alejandro: o vamos no olvidan lo de la temporada 3 (los veteranos niegan) ok

chris: bueno ademas hay un nuevo integrante entre los campistas es marcos

*un chicos de 18 años bajo del barco era mediano y delgado . tenia pelo castaño y ojos verdes y era algo musculoso. tenia puesta una playera negra con shorts rojos y zapatos negros *

duncan: así que este es el nuevo

chris: sip así es

chris : ahora les diré los equipos los que nombre vallan a mi izquierda a. gwen , marcos , mike , zoey , camerón , leshawana , izzy , bridgette y dawn ustedes serán los topos heroicos

camerón: perfecto

chris: ahora los siguientes que nombre vallan a mi derecha heather , duncan , scott , owen , linsday , alejandro , b , tyler y trent serán los buitres villanos . ahora siganmen para su primer desafió

* * *

**autor: **hola soy yo solo les quiero decir que los nombres de los equipos no me pertenecen como tampoco sus integrantes solo me pertenece marcos . en el próximo capitulo chris les dirá a los campistas su primer desafió y alguien sera enviado a casa . quien se ira averigua eso y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de **DRAMA TOTAL EL REGRESO DE LOS CAMPISTAS. **

ADIÓS!


	2. Chapter 1 parte 2

hola les vengo con una historia nueva mi oc se integrara a la quinta temporada de drama total. que pasara nuevos amores , amistades , parejas . descubranlon en **DRAMA TOTAL EL REGRESO DE LOS CAMPISTAS**

chris: la ultima vez en drama total el regreso de los campistas 18 concursantes llegaron al muelle de la vergüenza . viejas amistades se reencontraron , viejas rivalidades y una cara nueva . yo lleve a los campistas para su primer desafió. cual sera el desafió y quien se ira a casa esta semana descubranlon esta vez en **DRAMA TOTAL EL REGRESO DE LOS CAMPISTAS **

**(INTRO)**

* * *

chris: bien campistas su primer desafió sera uno de los de la primera temporada . es el esquiva pelotas . las reglas son simples si te dan con la pelota pierdes pero si la atrapas el lanzador del otro equipo queda fuera

* * *

**confesionarios**** :**

**gwen: enserio chris no se te ocurren retos originales**

**marcos: ok mi primer desafió**

** veremos que sale . solo espero no salir eliminado primero **

* * *

_con los buitres villanos _

alejandro: y bien quien juega (todos callados) supongo que yo, scott , duncan , b , tyler y trent tiraremos primero si nos dan con el balón tenemos que salir ok (todos ok ) que empieze el juego

* * *

**confesionarios :**

**heather: quien se cree alejandro que es el líder? jaja **

* * *

_con los topos heroicos_

bridgette: y bien quien va ( todos silencio ) ok. camerón tu , yo , mike , zoey, leshawana y izzy jugaremos . recuerden si les dan tienen que salir ok vamos

* * *

chris: empieza el partido( empieza y todos se lanzan balones )

leshawana :tomen esto (le lanza un balón a b pero el lo esquiva ) o oh (b le tira el balón y le da)auch

chris: leshawana fuera(leshawana se sienta )

mike: es en estos momentos donde svetlana serviría

izzy: no precisamos a esa (saca un cañón dispara balones ) cuando tenemos esto (les dispara todos intentan esquivar pero no lo consiguen y izzy les da a todos) jajjaja

tyler: chris se puede usar eso?

chris: no hay nada en el reglamento que diga que no puede

alejandro: ok ahora yo seguiré jugando owen tu entras , trent tu sigues , tyler tu tambien , b igual , heather tu entras, ok empezemos

bridgette: chicos seguimos con los mismos ok ( todos ok )

* * *

chris: empezemos (suena el silbato)

heather: oigan tengan esto (heather les lanza dos balones a bridgette y leshawana y les da ) si

chris: bridgette y leshawana quedan fuera

mike : (lanza y le d owen) si

chris: owen , b ya saben .(se sientan)

heather: denme el balón ok ( lanza y les da a todos )

* * *

chris: los buitres van ganando dos rondas en esta ronda se define todo el que gana la ronda se salva de la eliminación

* * *

bridgette: chicos vamos perdiendo que hacemos

leshawana: yo digo que dejemos a marcos entrar a la cancha

bridgette: al nuevo segura

leshawana: si

bridgette: ok marcos (lo llama y va ) tu entras conmigo , gwen , leshawana , izzy y mike

marcos: ok

* * *

alejandro: seguimos como siempre ok

todos: ok

* * *

chris: cuarta y ultima ronda(suena el silbato)

alejandro: denle el balón a heather

todos: ok

* * *

_ya va pasando el tiempo y solo quedan 2 heather y marcos _

bridgette( desde la hinchada) : vamos marcos tu puedes

heather: asustado nuevo .

marcos: que importa si si .(heather le lanza un balón pero lo esquiva le lanza otro por abajo pero el salta)

es lo mejor que tienes

heather: ten esto(le lanza el balón con mucha fuerza) aja . que!(marcos atrapo el balón)

chris: y los topos heroicos ganan .ellos se salvan de la eliminación esta noche . buitres ya saben que hacer (los buitres se van )

* * *

chris: ok buitres esta es su primera eliminación . esta vez todos reciben un malvavisco solo que uno recibe un malvavisco toxico que no creo que quieran comer . el que reciba ese malvavisco se subirá a la catapulta y ara el lanzamiento de la vergüenza y no podrá volver jamas . ok el primer malvavisco es para ... heather

heather: si ( agarra el malvavisco)

chris: duncan , scott y alejandro están a salvo( les lanza los malvaviscos ) owen , b y trent tambien ( les lanza los malvaviscos . ok y el malvavisco toxico es para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

tyler!

tyler: o vamos primero en ser eliminado ( el chef le acerca el malvavisco toxico) porque?

duncan: porque eres pésimo en deportes y en lanzar balones

tyler: ok

* * *

(tyler se sube a la catapulta )

chris: ultimas palabras ?

tyler: de echo(chris lo lanza) ahhhh!

chris: uno menos faltan 17 quien se ira la próxima vez ? descubranlon en le próximo capitulo de **DRAMA TOTAL EL REGRESO DE LOS CAMPISTAS**

* * *

**autor:** ok aquí esta el segundo capitulo de el fanfic . tal vez hoy suba uno otra vez ok no se .chauu


	3. Chapter 3

hola les vengo con una historia nueva mi oc se integrara a la quinta temporada de drama total. que pasara nuevos amores , amistades , parejas . descubranlon en **DRAMA TOTAL EL REGRESO DE LOS CAMPISTAS**

chris: la ultima vez en drama total el regreso de los campistas . los 18 campistas que llegaron anterior mente se enfrentaron en un clásico juego de esquiva pelotas . izzy nos demostró que una chica puede usar un cañón de lanzar pelotas y heather nos demostró tener talento en eso . fue marcos quien gano la victoria para los topos heroicos . al final fue tyler quien dio el lanzamiento de la vergüenza. quien se ira esta semana descubranlo ahora en **DRAMA TOTAL EL REGRESO DE LOS CAMPISTAS**

**(intro)**

* * *

_en el comedor en la mesa de los topos_

bridgette: no sabia que jugaras bien al esquiva pelotas ( a marcos )

marcos: ni yo

leshawana: la verdad este chico nos demostró que aunque sea nuevo tiene trucos bajo la manga(hablando de marcos)

* * *

**confesionario:**

**marcos: la verdad no creí que ganaría el desafío **

* * *

_llega chris_

chris: hola campistas (todos callados hasta el chef) veo que están de buen humor hoy.

gwen: solo di el reto

chris: ok amargada . vallan al bosque y se los diré

* * *

_todos van al bosque _

chris: ok su siguiente desafió sera atravesar este laberinto (señalando al laberinto ) el cual llene de trampas cada equipo tendrá que ir en parejas la primera que salga del laberinto gana la victoria para su equipo

ok empiecen

bridgette: ok yo con leshawana (va con leshawana)

leshawana: y yo con bridgette

mike: yo con zoey

zoey: y yo con mike

dawn: yo con izzy y camerón

izzy: ok yo con dawn y camerón

camerón: ok yo con dawn e izzy

marcos: supongo que eso nos deja a ti y a mi( a gwen)

gwen: supongo

_todos van_

alejandro: ok el que quiera caminar conmigo de un paso al frente ( todos retroceden y dejan a heather adelante) ok heather tu y yo

heather: ok ( con un gemido)

duncan: yo con trent

trent: seguro?

duncan: si _susurrando _quiero que me ayudes a vigilar a gwen y marcos

trent: ok

owen: yo y b

b:*solo sonríe y va al lado de owen *

lindsay: yo con tyler

trent: lindsay . tyler fue eliminado ayer

lindsay: ok supongo que con scott

scott: ok (nervioso)

* * *

**confesionario: **

**scott: no se que me pasa . creo que me gusta lindsay . no . no puede ser soy un chico rudo los chicos rudos no tienen sentimientos**

* * *

_con leshawana y bridgette_

leshawana: oye porque no elijiste a gwen ?

bridgette: porque queria que marcos y ella se conocieran siento que ella no le agrada marcos y el es dulce

leshawana: ok . eso es un oso ( ve a un oso que las ve y las empieza a perseguir ) ahhhh

bridgette: ahhhh

* * *

_con gwen y marcos_

(los dos caminan callados)

gwen: agh cuando encontraremos la salida

marcos: tranquila ya llegara

gwen: porque eres bueno conmigo cuando yo te he estado ignorando

marcos: porque no ser ( le sonríe y gwen le sonríe también)

* * *

**confesiones :**

**gwen: no se que me pasa pero no puede evitar sonreír cuando el me sonrío **

* * *

_siguiendo con marcos y gwen_ ._gwen estaba por pisar una trampa cuando marcos la empujo y calleron los dos al suelo y se quedaron mirando a los ojos_

marcos: eh cuidado hay trampas ( nervioso)

gwen: o si . tendré mas cuidado (nerviosa)

* * *

_con duncan y trent_

trent: tenemos que vigilar a marcos y a gwen no podemos dejar que nada pase entre los dos

duncan: si nadie toca a mi chica ( trent lo mira mal ) mi ex

trent: cuidado(duncan esquiva una flecha que le da a trent)

duncan: jajja ( a duncan le da una ) ahhhh corre

trent: esquiva ( le da otra flecha ) auch

* * *

lindsay: mira scott llegamos

chris: y los buitres villanos ganan

topos vengan a la ceremonia de eliminación

* * *

_en la ceremonia_

__chris: ok ya saben como es lo único es que esta vez todos reciben un malvavisco solo que esta vez uno toxico. el que reciba el malvavisco toxico recibirá el lanzamiento de la vergüenza por la catapulta y no podrán volver jamas

ok el primer malvavisco es para ... gwen

gwen: si

chris: camerón , dawn , mike , zoey tambien lo están

leshawana , bridgette y dawn tambien

chris: izzy y marcos el o la que reciba el malvavisco tendrá que hacer l lanzamiento de la vergüenza y no volver jamas ! y el malvavisco final es para

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

marcos!

marcos: si

chris: izzy estas fuera tomaras el lanzamiento o ( izzy dispara una bomba de humo y desaparece ) eso . ok bien

que pasara en el próximo capitulo y quien sera eliminado averígualo en **DRAMA TOTAL EL REGRESO DE LOS CAMPISTAS**


End file.
